Rollovers of heavy, commercial vehicles may be expensive and dangerous. When a commercial vehicle (e.g. semi trailers, tankers, a cement mixers etc.) rolls over, the impact may be devastating. Righting the vehicle can be expensive and may cause damage to the vehicle. Cargo may be damaged or destroyed, sometimes having a large environmental impact (e.g. spilled fuel, etc.). The traffic consequences may impact a large number of people. And most of all, rollovers can result in severe injury or death for both the driver and other people on the road.
Rollovers may be caused by many factors. The most common factor is a failure to adjust speed correctly for the type of load being carried, especially on interstate on-and-off ramps. The second most common cause of rollovers is distracted or sleeping drivers. Over-steering, lack of experience, and unbalanced loads also cause rollovers.